Sponges have been used for many years as a tool for cleaning cookware, utensils, kitchen and bathroom surfaces, automobile surfaces, windows, floors, furniture and a myriad of other objects and surfaces. Synthetic sponges, first developed by DuPont in 1940, have since largely replaced authentic sea sponges for household and industrial use.
Sponges are used because they are absorbent, reusable, and lightweight. However, a primary disadvantage of sponges is that by themselves, sponges are too soft and pliable to scrape away unwanted substances such as dirt, hardened oils or grease, mildew, waxes or foods that stick and adhere to surfaces and reside in corners, grooves and crevices. Abrasive layers do not effectively allow users to remove substances residing in tight corners, grooves and crevices because neither the sponge nor the abrasive layer provide a rigid enough edge, to enable users to impart the requisite forces necessary for scraping and removing unwanted substances from the tight locations and, in some cases, from flat surfaces as well.
Several types of sponge/scraper implements have been proposed. For example, in U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0216260 to Silverman et al., an integrated scraper and sponge device is disclosed. While this invention is an improvement upon the use of a sponge alone for removal of difficult and persistent deposits or films, it has several disadvantages. Namely, the disclosed scraper design does not allow for easy grasp and use of the scraper without the sponge. Moreover, the pliable nature of the sponge make grasping the scraper portion all the more difficult for simple and effective removal of unwanted materials. The scraper portion does not include a serrated edge for breaking up stubborn material before scraping, making the use of the device more difficult and less effective than intended. The attachment of the scraper portion to the sponge portion precludes use of the total sponge surface area, making the use of this device inconvenient. Finally, the integral nature of the device only allows for limited reuse, being not removable as a separate unit by the consumer, necessarily to be discarded when the sponge discarded.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,984,527 to Georgieff discloses a scraper attachment for sponges that employs a large handle, attachable to the top surface of a sponge, for facile control of the sponge and ergonomic application of hand pressure for effective scraper action. While this device in an improvement over a sponge alone, its design is bulky, and makes access to tight areas difficult if not impossible. The scraper portion of the device does not include a serrated edge, and moreover the application of the device precludes complete use of the sponge surface area. As with the previous disclosure, this device only works with one type of sponge. Other examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,568 to Englehardt, describing a scraper formed integrally with a sponge pad.
The consumer is faced with few choices of such devices that are currently available on the market, and further rebuffed by the limitations of such devices that have been disclosed above. Proctor and Gamble Company currently has at least two integrated sponge/scraper combination products on the market, distributed by Butler Home Products LLC. These products are largely not reusable, difficult to hold, and one of these products completely covers the top surface of the sponge, reducing the usable area of the sponge. A device offering total flexibility to be used on any brand of standard kitchen sponge, or sponges intended for other uses, for all cleaning applications is currently not available on the market. Furthermore, the consumer cannot find an attachment that is lightweight, easily grasped and allows for reuse of the scraper independent of the life of the sponge, and transferable to any other sponge of similar size.